Christmas Memories
by Shadow Cat17
Summary: Slash! Mpreg! RustyLinus. On Christmas morning memories of past Christmas's surface.


**Christmas Memories**

**Warnings: This is slash!!! Means guy on guy. Yaoi. There is also mention of M-Preg. If this is Not your thing then please press the back button now.**

**Notes: Please read, this sets up the story.**

**One: This is an AU Story, in the fact that Rusty and Linus are together in a romantic relationship.**

**Two: this is a slight cross-over with House, M.D. in the fact that Greg House is mentioned in passing as Uncle Greg.**

**Three: I placing the Vegas job in early December. December 7, 2001. One because that was the release date (I believe) of the movie and two it fits in what I am planning.**

**Four: I am making Rusty 32 in 2001; his birth date is Jan. 1, 1969. There is a three year age difference between Rusty and Danny. (Danny is 35 during Vegas) and there is a 14-year age difference between Rusty and Linus, so Linus would be 18. Linus's birthday is Oct. 8, 1983. (Please remember that these dates are made up)**

**Five: Rusty was orphaned and went to live with the Caldwells at 12. His parents were good friends with Bobby and Molly, and even though his mother named him Robert, he always went by Rusty. I chose Molly for Mrs. Caldwell's name because Molly Star was her code name in Ocean's 12.**

**Six: The Caldwell's live in Chicago, in the rich part of town.**

**Some interesting tidbits: Rusty did go to college and got a master's in Sociology, and dabbled a bit in the medical field. Never went for his PHD but if he did, he could be an actual doctor. (That is why he plays the doctor in Ocean's 11, he could pull it off)**

**Linus is studying English and Criminology in college. I picked these two because I always saw Linus as being studious and English is my major and well he's a thief, wouldn't he want to see what the other side thinks! grin**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN!!! IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM!!! MATT DAMON OWNS LINUS, BRAD PITT OWNS RUSTY RYAN, GEORGE CLOONEY OWNS DANNY OCEAN. THE PEOPLE WHO CREATED OCEAN'S 11 OWNS AND MADE LOTS OF MONEY OFF OF THESE CHARACTERS THAT DO NOT BELONG TO ME!!! I'M JUST PLAYING WITH THEM I PROMISE TO GIVE THEM BACK IN ONE-PIECE! GRIN**

**This story is dedicated to xxamlaxx for writing a really long and wonderful Rusty/Linus M-preg story! There's a line in here for you, see if you can find it! grin**

**This is just a fluffy Christmas one-shot, to welcome me back into writing fanfiction and to bring in the Christmas season! Enjoy!! And don't for get to leave a review!**

**I'm rating this story M, just to be on the safe side.**

**Now on to the story:**

**December 25, 2001 6 AM**

Rusty Ryan sat up in bed for once not eating anything. Instead he lightly traced his young lover's slightly swollen stomach; at two months it was hard to see his lover's baby bump, something he was extremely glad for in Vegas, not that anyone should be seeing his lover naked but him! He grins as he remembers his very first Christmas with Linus Caldwell.

_**December 25, 1983 1 AM**_

_Fourteen-year old Rusty glared at the screaming two- month baby. He would not stop screaming! Molly tried feeding him, changing him, everything and anything that came to mind but Linus still was not happy. Bobby had long ago gone to bed leaving the Caldwell heir to his mother. Bobby might be a great thief, but that does not mean he would make a good father._

_"I'm sorry Rusty; I have no idea what is wrong. He just won't settle down." Pacing back and forth singing a lullaby to Linus._

_"Let me hold him Molly. So you can sit down and take a break."_

_"No, don't worry about it Rusty, just go back to bed."_

_"I'm up now." Molly sighs and hands Linus to Rusty when a miracle happened. Linus stopped crying! Tear-glazed eyes lock on to Rusty's blues and a toothless grin spreads over Linus's face, as the baby settles down and goes to sleep, leaving Rusty and Molly in a state of astonishment._

_"Well, I'll be he just wanted you to hold him, Rus'!"_

**December 25, 2001 6:02 AM**

"What are you laughing at?" A sleepy voice asks, muffled by the pillow.

"Just remembering our very first Christmas. You had us up at one in the morning because you wanted me to hold you!"

"Shut-up." Rusty gives that smirking mouth a kiss before moving on to trailing kisses along his neck. "Remember our first kiss, Rusty?"

_**December 25, 1998 1 PM**_

_Fifteen-year old Linus tore down the stairs to answer the ringing doorbell._

_"I got it, Mom! It's Rusty!"_

_"Well hello to you, too kid."_

_"I'm so glad your back Rusty. How was your trip? I missed you!"_

_"Linus let Rusty get into the door before you start pestering him with questions. Hello Rusty, Bobby is already in the sitting room with the rest of the guests. Though, if you don't want to spend time with those old fogies, you can stay with Linus until dinner."_

_"With all due respect to Bobby, I think I would spend time with Linus, I believe that the Christmas season is ours?" Linus bestows one of his special smiles in answer to Rusty's grin. Molly smiles at the boys and heads back to the kitchen._

_"So what do you want to do kid?"_

_"Stop calling me kid!" All the while tugging Rusty towards the living room to sit by the tree, when all of a sudden he stops in the doorway._

_"What's wrong Linus?"_

_Linus blushes and mumbles "Mistletoe." "Umm… oh, I think this means I owe you a kiss, don't I?" Linus's face turns even redder as he shakes his head yes. Rusty swoops down and captures Linus's lips in a chaste but loving kiss._

**December 25, 2001 6:07 AM**

"Yeah, I remember. I think you had that planned, after all you had a crush on me since you were born."

"You are so egotistical, Rusty! There was no way, I could have a crush on you since I was born, I wouldn't know what those feelings would mean!"

"Oh, I remember your, third Christmas; when you were two, remember?"

_**December 25, 1985 4 PM**_

_The Ocean's had decided to have Christmas with the Caldwells, and Rusty, bringing their nineteen year old son, Daniel with them._

_"So, Rusty, what is with the toddler?"_

_"Linus?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"He likes to cuddle."_

_"Well, isn't time for him to go to bed? I want to watch this new movie I got from my grandparents, but he can't watch it."_

_"No! No, Da'y, No! My Rus'y!" Linus pushes at Danny's leg, trying to get him off the couch._

_"Upsey-daisy big boy. Time for bed."_

_"No, Momma. No. Rus'y bed and tory. No Momma, no Da'y."_

**December 25, 2001 6:12 AM**

"I ended bringing you to bed. I never did get to watch that movie with Danny. Didn't have a crush on me since you were born, uh? Apparently I was yours!"

"I was two, Rusty. Everything was mine." Linus gasps as Rusty continues to trail kisses along his body. Pulling a nibble into his mouth and sucking on it. "Rusty!"

"I love hearing my name from your lips." Before he re-captures those sweet lips with his own, Linus's mouth opens to his ministrations and he explores his mouth, drawing Linus's tongue out and sucking on it, in a silent promise of what was to come. He releases Linus's mouth and continues his administrations on Linus's body.

"I love you Rusty."

_**December 25, 1999 Noon**_

_"You needed to tell me something Linus?" Linus shakes his head yes, eyes fixed firmly on his hands._

_"I love you Rusty."_

_"Oh, Linus I love you too."_

_"Not, like that you jerk! Not like as a friend, or brother or something, I love you. And I'm sure so don't even ask! I know what I want, and I don't want to experiment, and I don't want to explore, I just want you!" Linus glares defiantly at Rusty, blue eyes snapping, just daring Rusty to deny his claim._

_"But, Linus there's a fourteen year difference between us! Your sixteen, you're not even legal yet! Don't you want somebody closer to your age?"_

_"I don't care! I don't care that you're thirty and I'm sixteen! My mom supports me, and Bobby could care less, and my mom said its okay. And I don't care that you're a guy either. I… I thought about this long and hard for a long time, Rusty, and I know what I feel! I love you, no one else! And I don't care that you've been with other people, I just love you."_

_Rusty sighs and stares at Linus. "You're sure?" "Yes." A smirk comes to his face as he captures Linus's lips with his, pulling away to allow Linus to breath. " I do love you Linus, I was just afraid to act on those feelings."_

_"You, the great Rusty Ryan the first baby born in 1969, afraid of something?"_

_"Yes. You are very important to me Linus. Also I can go to jail, pursuing a relationship with you."_

_Linus bites his bottom lip, "I didn't think about that. I'm sorry Rusty."_

_"Hey, hey," drawing Linus into a hug, "it's okay. We just can't do anything in public until you become legal." A roughish grin, "that does not mean that we can't do anything in private."_

_"Rusty!"_

**December 25, 2001 6:20 AM**

Rusty continues to trail kisses along, Linus's stomach. "Merry Christmas, Little One." His hands trailing up Linus's naked legs coming to a stop on solid hips, drawing small circles on the hipbones with his thumbs.

"Remember when we found out you could get pregnant Linus?"

"Yeah, I thought I was going to die. Good thing we were at Uncle Greg's place in New Jersey that year."

_**December 25, 1996 2 AM**_

_"Rusty! Rusty! I'm dieing!" Thirteen-year-old Linus shakes Rusty awake._

_"Wha…what?"_

_"I'm dieing Rusty. I don't know what's wrong, I just started to bleed!"_

_"Bleed? Bleeding from where?" Linus blushes before he points to his pants. Sure enough blood stains are starting to form. Rusty's eyes narrow "You can't be…, come on let's wake up Uncle Greg and have him take us to the hospital." Rusty scoops Linus up into his arms, for once Linus not protesting that he is old enough to walk by himself._

_**2 hours later: December 25, 1996 (4AM)**_

_"Linus, I have your tests here. And it's just so fitting that this happens to someone in my family."_

_"What's wrong with me Uncle Greg? Am I dieing?"_

_"No, Rusty actually hit the nail on the head."_

_"Wait…he's having a period!"_

_"Yep, apparently my nephew was not satisfied with just having sperm, he wanted the eggs too. Linus has a fully functional, working uterus. Linus can have babies!"_

**December 25, 2001 6:25 AM**

"I don't know who was more shocked that day, you for giving me the right diagnosis or my Uncle Greg. I don't think I really understood at the time what was so weird about it. Thanks though."

"For what?" Rusty rests lifts his head up to look Linus in the eyes.

"For being there, for not calling me a freak like Bobby did, for still loving me and for waiting to have sex until my eighteenth birthday that had to be hard for you, two years of just your hand for comfort!"

"Hey, it was more then just my hand, if I recall your mouth and tongue and hand helped a little too!"

Linus blushes "not that your mouth wasn't busy either!"

Rusty grins, "I think we should make up for lost time, especially since we have only seven more months before the little one comes along." With that Rusty dives down to capture Linus in his mouth, his hand snaking around to finger his cleft.

"God, Rusty!"

**I'll leave the rest to your imaginations folks! grin**

**Please leave a review! Constructive Criticism is always welcome!!! Flames are not, I did warn you going into this story that there was slash and M-preg in this story.**

**The End**


End file.
